


We Have Time

by sokkasboomerang



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Episode: s03e21 Sozin's Comet Part 4 Avatar Aang, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, One Shot, POV Zuko (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Short One Shot, Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkasboomerang/pseuds/sokkasboomerang
Summary: He didn’t even realize he was falling until someone caught him.My (very short and very Zukka-oriented) take on what happened after the final Agni Kai and before Zuko's coronation, featuring Sokka caring for a hurt Zuko and receiving a much-needed hug in return.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 271





	We Have Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsamarooo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsamarooo/gifts), [SomethingStupid2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingStupid2/gifts).



> This is my first time really writing anything, let alone fanfiction, outside of school, so it's probably a bit rough. That being said, enjoy!

❂

Zuko stared at Azula, blue flames streaming from her mouth as dry, desperate cries ripped themselves from her throat. A fearsome princess, reduced to a broken teenager. The Fire Lord’s biggest pride, bested by his biggest disgrace. Ozai. His father. The man whose love Zuko had once yearned for. Is he alive? Dead? Has he defeated Aang, or has Aang defeated him? Is the Avatar still missing? Are Sokka, Toph, and Suki safe? Zuko’s head buzzed, his scattered thoughts consolidating into one person’s name. Sokka, Sokka, Sokka-

He was broken out of his trance by Katara’s arm looping through his. “Zuko, we should go.”

Zuko hummed in acknowledgment, his thoughts still partially clouded by dark hair and piercing blue eyes. “We- we can leave Azula here, for now. I’ll figure her out later.” Katara nodded, slowly exiting the courtyard as Zuko followed, the adrenaline in his veins slowly being replaced by an unrelenting pain in his chest.

He didn’t know how far or for how long they walked. It couldn’t have been much, though, because soon enough, the prince found him and Katara at the gates of the royal palace with Aang, Suki, Toph, and a limping Sokka coming towards them. Zuko barely registered Katara throwing herself into Aang’s arms before his injuries and exhaustion caught up to him. His surroundings slowly started to spin, flashes of light blurring his vision. He didn’t even realize he was falling until someone caught him.

❂

Zuko awoke in his childhood bedroom, tangled in silky red sheets. The scent of saltwater that lingered around him, however, was definitely _not_ from his childhood.

“Good morning, Fire Lord,” Sokka’s voice sounded from beside him with amusement and a hint of relief. “Nice of you to finally join us.”

Ah, so _that’s_ where the scent was from.

Zuko launched upright in bed, groaning and laying back down at the sharp pain in his chest.

“Hey, careful! Katara just replaced your bandages.” The water tribe boy propped his arm under Zuko’s back, helping him sit up.

“Fire Lord,” Zuko’s voice was hoarse, sounding unfamiliar even to himself. “So, this means that-”

“Aang defeated your father,” Sokka cut him off, handing a much-needed cup of water to Zuko. “They were fighting while Suki, Toph, and I took down the airships. The White Lotus returned from Ba Sing Se yesterday and dealt with Ozai and Azula while Iroh helped set everyone up in guest suites.” Zuko smiled at the mention of his uncle. He was okay.

“Is he, y’know…?” The new monarch struggled to say the words.

“Nope. Aang did some spirity Avatar stuff and took away his bending,” Sokka said with concerning casualness.

Zuko’s eyes widened. “He _t_ _ook away his bending_? Agni, how did he even learn that?”

Sokka smiled, shaking his head slightly. “According to him, he ended up at a giant lion-turtle island when he disappeared.” As he looked down, the warrior's voice took on a more somber tone. “Your dad hurt a lot of people, and for a long time, I wanted nothing more than for him to meet the fate that he doomed my mother to. But now, with him in prison, I think it’s better this way. He doesn’t deserve to be let off easy, and you didn’t deserve what he put you through.” Sokka spoke with an almost excruciating tenderness.

They were almost uncomfortably close now, not that Zuko was complaining. He took in every detail of the boy next to him, from his smooth, tan skin, to his soft hair in its wolf tail, to his mesmerizing blue eyes, now shining with unshed tears. “Sokka, are you _crying_?”

Sokka hastily wiped at his eyes. “No, no, it’s just that, um,” he took a deep breath, pausing in thought. “We were all really scared, Zuko. I was really scared. You passed out and you didn’t even move for almost three days. Katara did healing sessions on you every day, and nothing happened. I stayed in here with you as often as I could, and when I wasn’t here, it was Iroh, or Aang, or even Toph, but I was so, so scared, and-”

Zuko didn’t even bother to let him finish his sentence. He wrapped his arms around the boy, ignoring the dull throb in his chest. “Sokka, I’m fine. I woke up, didn’t I? It’s all going to be okay, I’m here.” He felt Sokka relax in his arms, slowly moving to hug him back. They stayed like that for a few moments, relishing in each other’s presence, before Zuko pulled back.

“Wait, did you say I was out for three whole days? I have to go, I’m the Fire Lord now, I have duties!” Zuko moved to get out of bed, before Sokka’s hand on his shoulder pulled him back.

“Relax, Zuko. You don’t have any actual duties until you're healed, everything’s fine.” Sokka wrapped his arm around Zuko’s shoulders, pulling him down to rest on his own.

“I have so much to catch up on.”

“And I’ll tell you everything. We have time.”

❂

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are welcomed and appreciated :) 
> 
> Also, I know that the timelines of how long it would take Aang and co. to return to the palace from the forest don't really match up with what happened in the finale, but I kinda needed to forgo that so this would make sense.


End file.
